


The Grimm Huntress

by Hunter666



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter666/pseuds/Hunter666
Summary: During the incident when Yang went looking for her mom as a child something happened that changed everything. )pseudo grimm yang. rated M just to be safe. (Dragon knight ship or Black dragon ship)





	1. Chapter 1

Grimm Huntress  
Disclaimer. I don’t own rwby and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

Winter a time of death and rebirth. The old falls apart and gives what’s left of its strength to the new life that grows to replace it, for Winter is harsh and unforgiving but it is fair as new life will always come forth to replace the lost old.  
As one looked out all that they would see at first would be the white of a small snow storm however the longer they looked the more they would see. The sleeping forest and after even longer they would see two young girls, one wrapped up in an oversized cloak and sleeping in a little red wagon while the other was wrapped up in lots of winter clothes and pulling the wagon along.  
As the older girl struggled to pull the wagon through the snowy ground a feeling of hopelessness started to fill her. Yang had come this far with the hope of finding her mother so that she could fix her home, fix her daddy, to fix her broken family.  
(Is this all for nothing…. What if the house in the picture isn’t there or what if mom isn’t there, what if I can’t even find the house…..What have I done, I’ve put Ruby in danger when the chance of finding her, finding my mother is so slim.)

Just as Yang was about to give up and turn around she saw some lights in the distance. (I found it) As Yang came to realize what she found she also knew that she wanted to keep Ruby safe so she pull the wagon behind on of the trees and covered it in some snow like a makeshift igloo so that Ruby wouldn’t get cold. Yang didn’t know why her mom had left but she didn’t want to overwhelm her so she would talk to her first then introduce Ruby.  
As Yang approached the house she started to hear voices but none of them sounded like a woman’s voice but she continued on only for something to grab her from behind and drag her inside the house.

“So you’re sure it’s the real deal?” “Of course I only work with legit faunus. This is the current and next location of the Branwen tribe camp sites.” “Oh boy the higher up will be singing our praises when we bring this to the next meeting. Especially after that god forsaken tribe fucked us over by raiding one of our campsites.”  
The men were interrupted from their discussion when their third partner opened the door and threw in a small girl. “Well look what we got here boys. We got ourselves a eavesdropper.” As the first two men looked at Yang dumbfounded the third hit them over the head and scolded them for not paying attention to their surroundings. “Soldiers, hitmen, assassins and even hunters that I would understand but you didn’t even notice a little girl. You may as well be human.”  
The other two didn’t look very happy at being compared to humans but they took it as they did fail at their task as look outs but the three male faunus quickly gained a look of happiness again as they thought of how they would be rewarded for getting credible information on the Branwen tribe.  
They could even leak some out to the human military and hunters to cause the bandit tribe even more trouble. Unfortunately for the three men there luck was about to run out as a large monster made up of rock, ice and trees smashed through the house. “Geist grimm, SCATTER!!!!” Yang knew this would be her only chance and made a brake for it while the three men tried to stay out of the grimm’s reach however one of them noticed Yang and gave chase.  
5 min earlier

Ravens (pov)

As she flew through the air heading towards a white fang safe house Raven was deep in thought trying to figure out how information about the tribe had been leaked. (It must have been Qrow. He must want to talk but why would he try to contact me in such a roundabout way)  
Raven had been in such deep thought though that she lost track of her surroundings for a moment and crashed into a tree. This unfortunately woke up said tree reveling it to be a geist. “You’re going soft Raven. Finish this thing off and the get rid of those that could harm your family.” While some would have called her crazy, Raven liked to whisper to herself to hype herself up .A habit that she’d gained and had been unable too drop during her time at beacon. Raven quickly drew her sword and started tearing apart the false body that the grimm had built for itself.  
As the grimm was being torn apart it immediately knew that it could not win. It quickly positioned its body to grab her in a bear hug before leaving its false boy to collapse on her to give it some breathing room to escape and form a new body.  
As Raven caught up with it after pulling herself out of the rubble of its body she saw that she had stumbled upon the white fang safe house and two dead faunus. (Well this makes things easier for me)  
However just as Raven finished up destroying the last of the information about her tribe she heard a scream. As she rushed to see what was going on she saw Yang running from a man while the Geist was catching up with them.  
With a massive burst of speed Raven dashed forward cutting through the Geist’s body and intending to decapitate the Faunus man only to be stopped by his own weapon. An extendable staff as he quickly fell into a battle position going for a sweeping strike at Raven’s legs which she evaded by jumping up but she got caught in an electric discharge that came from the staff. (So he has been trained. Most likely he is a flunky from one of the hunter academies.) “So where did you flunk out from. It’s easy to tell from how weak your stance is. The man growled letting his anger get the better of him and charged forward to strike Raven down only for a portal to open up swallowing her up and then transporting her behind him next to the girl and then lunging forward she cut him down.  
Unfortunately Raven had made a mistake. She knew the moment it flew past her as she cut the faunus down. The Geist wasn’t dead and it flew into and tried to possess Yang’s body.

Yangs (pov)

Everything was going dark. The strange man had hit her over the head as he caught up with her. As she started to lose conciseness Yang started to cry. (It was all for nothing. Ruby and dad will be all alone. I only made everything worse.) Just as she was going to blackout completely she started to feel a burning sensation coursing through her body and a voice that was pushing her to fall asleep. (NO! I won’t let things end like this. I won’t be the reason my family breaks beyond repair)  
The burning sensation grew greater and started becoming unbearable.  
Unknown to Yang her aura had been activated by the Geist trying to possess her. As her aura and the Geist fought a surge of energy started to flow threw her body. (It’s her, the lady from the picture. My mom is helping me.) There was so much, Yang wanted to say and ask but all she could do was cry and call out to her mom. “Please don’t leave me alone” over and over again .

Eveyones pov

Raven could barely hold it together as she pumped her aura into her daughter to keep her alive. It had surprised her though when Yang’s aura had activated by itself and how she was fighting of the possession. “Yang this is going to hurt a lot but then you’re going to feel better.” As she tried to keep Yang calm Raven summoned up some of the magic that being a maiden gave her and forced it into Yang. She almost stopped when Yang started yelling her lungs out from the pain but kept going as she felt the grimm die.  
Raven quickly got up wrote a small note and placed it inside of Yang’s scarf then left but paused for a moment and addressed Yang. “You may not see me Yang but I’m always watching.”  
A small smile grew on Yang’s face as the darkness finely claimed her and she passed out. Raven felt a warmth travel through her body but she also knew that things would get very difficult for yang down the line as she look at Yang’s black right arm. A taint left by the grimm. She quickly left as she sensed he brother arriving in the area.  
I do hope that you all enjoy this first chapter and the rest that will follow. I only ask that you be patient with me as I wait for inspiration to strike me as I try to write new stories and update old ones.  
As always this is Lord of Memories and review please OR I’LL STEAL YOUR MEMORIES.  
PEACE out readers


	2. chapter 2

The Grimm Huntress  
Chapter two (a new beginning)  
Hello all my faithful readers and followers a thank you for the great response to this stories first chapter   
Things had not being going well for Yang since the incident. When she first woke up she felt sore all over and she couldn’t feel her right arm which was also set up in a cast as if it had been broken. Yang could also hear yelling as she started to regain more of her senses. It sounded like her dad and uncle Qrow.  
“You should have told her earlier Tia! You and I both know that she would’ve understood, she’s much smarter than most girls her age!” “You and I both know that Raven left of her own free will, she abandoned us! She deserves to be forgotten!” Qrow just sighed as he and Tiayang started to calm down. ( I know that you still care about my sister and I think that’s why you’re so angry ……if I actually said it to your face I’m sure you’d punch me through a wall.)   
“Look Tai I know that you’re scared and that you’re angry but if you go in their acting like your acting now she’ll just shut down.” Taiyang looked as if he was finally starting to fully calm down. “Your right Qrow, you’re always right in these sorts of situations.” Tai paused for a moment as he thought about what he was going to do when Yang finely got out of the hospital especially considering her new condition. Qrow had some people in Atlas that owed him some faivers that were helping out but he also knew that would take time.

“Qrow I’m gonna go home with Ruby so that I can think some things through. Can you please look after Yang while I’m gone?” Qrow just gave his friend and teammate a firm nod as he left. Just as Qrow was about to enter Yang’s room his scroll started ringing as it received a call. (Jimmy??? Whys he calling me? We can barely tolerate each other.) “Qrow I’m calling you first because you’re the most rational person I know next to Glynda but she’s busy on a mission and considering the cluster fuck of a mess that this could cause, you’re my best bet at stopping things from blowing up.” Qrow almost started laughing and had to leave Iron wood on hold so that he could compose himself. “Ok Jimmy what do you want my help with?”  
“I found Summer Qrow. She’s in a coma right now and she seems to be injured quite badly but she’ll make it. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll wait for you to arrive but I’ll start calling Ozpin and Taiyang Xio Long now but make sure someone gets here before she wakes up as I’m sure she’ll appreciate a familiar face.”   
As James hung up Qrow was frozen and he instantly ran out of the hospital transforming into his bird form heading for Atlas.  
Yang felt cold and alone. Her uncle had just run out on her and her dad and sister would only be getting back to her in a few days. (They left me. They left me behind. I don’t matter to them) while Yang was happy to hear that she might have Summer back she felt so horrible that nobody seemed to care about her, even the doctors tried to spend as little time with as possible after her cast was removed.

2 since waking up

Yang was busy reading a note that she found hidden in her hair for about the third time.  
Yang I know that you have a lot of questions and I may not have all the answers but I want you to know that I’m willing to help you. Once a week starting the last day of winter I will wait at the hidden oasis you found in patch from sunrise till sunset. I will help you train and I will answer any questions that you have. I owe you that much as it is partially my fault that you gained your new curse.  
Yang you may not believe me but I do care about you and I only left because of people would come after you if they knew I cared. I’m sorry if I hurt you and remember even if others abandon you I won’t  
Your mother if you’ll allow it   
Raven (PS: I’m always watching)  
Yang felt a warm feeling grow in her chest every time she read the note her mother had left with her. Yang had also learnt early on that she needed to control her emotions as whenever she started to get very sad or angry or even happy her arm started acting funny and hurt a bit. She also noticed that a bird had started watching her room. (I can do it, I can learn control, I can show that I shouldn’t be forgotten. I won’t be abandoned again.

1 week later Atlas

Tai and Qrow couldn’t believe their eyes. There lying in an Atlas hospital bed was Summer Rose Xio Long. Everyone had though Summer was dead and a great relief had flooded their hearts when they finely arrived and saw her unconscious form. Ruby was ecstatic as she had her super mom back. Unfortunately being as young as she was Ruby had no idea of the large impact her mom would have on every ones lives. “I just can’t believe she actually here in front of us Qrow. I mean I gave up in a way but have here back it’s like something I didn’t know was broken fixed and it feels amazing man.”  
Qrow could most certainly agree it was almost like having the team back together but he knew that this was as good as things were going to get. “Almost like old times, right Tai? And the girls will be so happy to have Summer back in their lives I mean look at how happy Ruby is and Summer isn’t even awake yet.”  
Both men froze as a feeling of dread and horror grew in their stomachs. They had forgotten Yang back at the hospital in Vale. She would be pissed at them. Sometimes Yang acted so much like her mother that it hurt but they knew that they would deserve Yang’s anger. Both men started trying to figure out how they would make things right with their little dragon.

Vale hospital

Yang was currently sleeping, exhausted after cry almost all day. Even as she slept Yang felt terrible and was plagued with nightmares but was so deep in sleep that no matter how bad they got she couldn’t wake up. Not even the telekinetic storm raging around her in her room was waking her up.  
Raven quietly crept into her daughter’s room and while avoiding the flying objects, lay down next to Yang and transferred some of her aura into the terrified girl that lay before her. The effects were almost immediate as the storm around her started losing strength and Yang stopped shivering as her nightmares died down and were slowly replaced by the figure of her mother in her mask slaughtering the monsters that were hunting her and filling her dim dark world with light.  
A small smile grew on Raven’s face as she let Yang’s sleeping form snuggle with her for a bit. Raven was happy that Yang was showing a lot of strength and power even if she couldn’t control it. She would be a perfect tool and weapon for the tribe in the future and a nice way to see what Ozpin was up to if it threatened her in any way. Raven knew that she was a horrible person for seeing her daughter like a tool but she really did care for Yang. She would help Yang get strong and then supply her with all the information that she had and then let Yang make the choice to help her or not, unlike how Ozpin had forced her team to work for him by painting a target on their backs.  
Yang would be more than a tool to her and she would do her very best to give Yang a choice and to treat her like an actual person instead of a tool.  
To everyone who might be a bit confused let me explain a few things on my thought process.

First black dragon is a mercury and yang ship.  
Second I’ve always felt that Ruby was the favorite and that yang was kinda pushed to the side by her family. I mean Ruby isn’t even blood related to Qrow but he personally trained her and barely helped train Yang at all. Tai was still a broken mess during ruby and yangs younger years so Yang had focus on raising ruby, yang even says in the show that she helped out a lot in raising ruby and keeping her safe. Also the main reason I feel that Qrow didn’t help train Yang a lot is because of how the fight and the weapons they use. I honestly feel that Yang is mostly self taught besides what she learnt from signal academy.

Third Ozpin is a dick and a huge ashole and in my opinion I have to agree with Raven. Ozpin painted a target on their back when he told them the shadowy truth of Remmnent. He also knew exactly how to subtly manipulate people into doing what he wants them to do and we see that he only gives small bits of information to even those closest to him. I also feel that Ozpin doesn’t care what he has to do to beat salem anymore. He has lived for thousands of years due to his curse making him body jump and overite people. I think he just wants to die and peace not caring what it would take to end his curse.  
Remember please recommend me to other and review or ill steal your memories. Lord of Memory out. Also check out my other fanfictions.  
Till next chapter readers


End file.
